This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with excavation and, in one example described below, more particularly provides improvements for wear members on excavation implements.
Excavation implements can be used to break up, transport, load or otherwise handle ore, rocks, soil and other materials. Materials handled by excavation implements can be abrasive or can otherwise cause wear of the implements. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of protecting excavation implements from wear.